Cooks' Guild
The Cooks' Guild (also known as the Cooking Guild or the Chef's Guild) is a three story windmill west of Varrock. To enter the guild, players need at least a cooking level of 32 and must wear one of the following: *A chef's hat. *Cooking cape or Max cape (requires 99 Cooking) *Varrock armour 3 (requires Varrock Diary hard tasks) A skills necklace may be used to teleport just outside the Cooks' Guild but cannot grant access inside on its own. Ground floor Head chef On the , the player can find the Head chef. The Head chef doesn't greet players and welcomes them only when spoken to. He also stops players who do not meet the requirements. Level 99 member chefs can buy the cooking cape of achievement from him for 99,000 coins. Romily Weaklax Near him, there is Romily Weaklax. Romily appears only for members. Players can talk to him and he will say that he has run out of pies and give you a task. Romily Weaklax sells pies as well: * 50 Pie recipe book for 5 coins each; * 5 Redberry pies for 12 coins each; * 4 Meat pies for 15 coins each; * Mud pies for 54 coins each*; * 3 Apple pies 50 coins each; * 2 Garden pies 24 coins each; * 1 Fish pie 100 coins each; * Admiral pies 310 coins each*; * Wild pies 182 coins each;* * Summer pies 140 coins each;* **''Romily Weaklax doesn't have these pies in stock unless a player sells some.'' Others On the ground floor, there is also a sink ( ), a spawn of chocolate bar (respawns every 45 seconds) and the flour bin. With the introduction of the Varrock Diary, a new room was added containing bank booths and a range in close proximity; the bank, however, requires completion of the Varrock Hard Achievement Diary or have 99 Cooking. First floor The contains two ranges, 1 pie dishes spawn, 1 cake tins, 1 bowls, and 2 cooking apples. The millstones grind flour sent down the chute from the third floor. Churn Next to the staircase, there is a churn ( ) which is used to make cream, butter and cheese. To make one of these, the player needs at least 1 bucket of milk, and one free inventory space, as the bucket will now be empty and the selected item will appear. Other The second floor is very popular for its apples. Players like to make apple pies as cooking apples are uncommon around RuneScape. Second floor The contains a hopper for players to put grain in it to make flour. There are various item spawn on tables, including grapes, a pot, a cooking apple, and a jug. This floor is mainly used to make flour, but is also popular for wine makers, as everything you need to make wine is in there. Exterior Outside, behind the Cooks' Guild, the player can find a wheat field. The wheat field occasionally has a crop circle which can be used to teleport to Puro-Puro. This appears at random, unlike the one located in Zanaris which is permanent. Category:Cooking Category:Varrock